


Croce sul cuore

by Wheeze_Jones



Series: writober 2k19 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ( alcuni membri del Dateko appaiono so...), ( i gueSs? ), Dorkiness, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Minor Character(s), Pre-Relationship, Writober, Writober 2019, that a tag? now it is
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeze_Jones/pseuds/Wheeze_Jones
Summary: 𝗪𝗥𝗜𝗧𝗢𝗕𝗘𝗥 𝟮𝗞𝟭𝟵 | 𝚍𝚊𝚢: 𝟶𝟼 | 'ᴩʀᴏᴍᴇᴍᴏʀɪᴀ'[...] «Ugh... Sakunaaaaaami... vuoi farmi deprimere di prima mattina?»«Al contrario! Guarda, sono post-it! Tanti post-it colorati. E qua invece ci sono gli indelebili...»





	Croce sul cuore

Koganegawa era un ragazzo difficile da non notare, e purtroppo non sempre nel senso positivo del termine; principalmente erano la sua altezza spropositata e la sua capigliatura ad attirare l'attenzione per prime, ma c'era anche da considerare che era tanto grosso quanto maldestro e caotico. Sakunami non aveva grossi problemi a riguardo, il primo giorno di scuola, quando si era ritrovato con un individuo del genere in classe, aveva scrollato le spalle e basta perché insomma, era un compagno come un altro: usargli la dovuta cortesia non gli costava niente, e anche se era alto due volte lui magari alla fin fine era simpatico.  
  
Essere nella stessa squadra di pallavolo, tuttavia, era diverso; non perché Kousuke non volesse averci a che fare, con Koganegawa, ma perché agli occhi di tutti stava a lui aiutare a tenerlo in regola. E questo, al giovane libero, aveva portato solo una cosa: «Un esaurimento nervoso», citando Onagawa, «Dai tempo al tempo».  
  
Sakunami era un tipo paziente in generale, nonché un libero abbastanza dedito da essere più che disposto ad adattare le sue ricezioni per agevolare il loro setter, quindi si ostinava sempre a dire che sarebbe andato tutto per il meglio: in fondo Koganegawa era parecchio volenteroso, si vedeva, e Kousuke si sentiva al sicuro nel riporre in lui la sua fiducia.  
  
«_Ko-ga-ne-ga-wa._ Come cavolo le tieni quelle dita? Vuoi per caso rompertele? Te lo abbiamo fatto vedere cinque minuti fa!»  
  
«Senpai, non ti scaldare...»  
  
«Infatti, Capitano, occhio alla pressione!»  
  
«Qua, Kogane! Guarda. Vedi?»  
  
«Ooooh! Capito!»  
  
«Ma avrà capito davvero...?»  
  
Bastava avere la pazienza di capire come prenderlo, davvero, e più passava il tempo, più le loro conversazioni si evolvevano, prendendo anche lo spazio tra un'ora di lezione e un'altra. Finché, un giorno, entrambi s'accorsero di essere diventati amici - di quelli che tornano a casa insieme, si scambiano messaggi e parlano anche di altre cose oltre che di pallavolo. Il tipo di amici che passano abbastanza tempo insieme da conoscere buona parte dei pregi ma anche dei difetti l'uno dell'altro.  
  
«Eh? Che vuol dire che è oggi il test di inglese?»  
  
«Che... è oggi il test di inglese...?»  
  
«Me lo sono dimenticato!»  
  
«_Di nuovo?!_»  
  
Uno dei difetti fondamentali di Koganegawa (che in parte influiva anche sulle sue performance in campo e che con tutta probabilità avrebbe fatto venire i capelli bianchi a Futakuchi prima del tempo) era, appunto, il suo essere così distratto da scordarsi continuamente le cose. A prescindere. E rincorrerlo per evitare che smarrisse penne e berretti o vederlo cascare dal pero quando si trattava di compiti, appuntamenti e date importanti ormai era quasi una costante - così come la cascata di Kaki-pi e scuse con cui Sakunami veniva coperto ogni volta.  
  
C'è chi l'avrebbe trovato grazioso, come tratto caratteriale; Sakunami no.  
  
Arrossiva fino alla punta dei capelli ogni volta che gli venivano riempite le mani dei suoi snack preferiti perché «Mi dispiace! Giuro che non l'ho fatto apposta, spero di non averti fatto arrabbiare! Scusa scusa scusa!» - cioè... huh... sì. Come dire, per il bene del suo amico... compagno... sì, insomma, per il _suo_ bene, bisognava intervenire.  
  
Con questo in mente, in tutto il suo metro e sessantacinque di determinazione, Kousuke gonfiò il petto e prese un bel respiro, prima di marciare in classe e tirare diritto verso il banco di Koganegawa. «Kogane, ehi, ho una cosa per te!»  
  
Il setter sobbalzò (evidentemente si era appisolato fingendo di guardare fuori dalla finestra; tipico) e guardò confuso il libricino piazzatogli sotto il naso dal libero. Alzò lo sguardo su quest'ultimo e gli chiese: «Che cos'è?»  
  
«Ci ho pensato. Al fatto che continui a dimenticare tutto, intendo» Sakunami avvicinò la propria sedia al banco di Koganegawa e vi si sedette, punzecchiandogli leggermente il braccio per svegliarlo del tutto. «E non mi sembri il tipo da tenere un'agenda. Neanche lontanamente» affermò, serissimo.  
  
«Ugh... Sakunaaaaaami... vuoi farmi deprimere di prima mattina?»  
  
«Al contrario! Guarda, sono post-it! Tanti post-it colorati. E qua invece ci sono gli indelebili...» Koganegawa seguì i movimenti del libero con gli occhi sbarrati dallo stupore e dalla confusione.  
  
Lo sentì consigliargli di attaccarli in giro per la sua stanza dov'era sicuro di vederli anche solo passando e cose così, e nel mentre si sentì fremere - letteralmente - al solo pensiero di quanto si era impegnato Sakunami per lui. Senza essere tenuto a farlo, poi; giusto perché ci teneva.  
  
«Magari usa colori diversi per tipi d'impegno diversi, non so...»  
  
«Sakunami.»  
  
Il libero gli puntò contro quei suoi grandi occhi scuri, e Koganegawa non ne poté più: si alzò di scatto, facendo quasi ribaltare la propria sedia, le mani piantate sul banco e la frangia color pece tutta un fremito. Qualcuno vicino a loro sussultò.  
  
«Tu... Io... _Senti! _Sakunami! Scegliamo insieme un giorno e un'ora! Io e te! Un appuntamento!» - e così dicendo afferrò un pennarello; rosso esattamente come tutto il suo corpo dalle orecchie in giù - «Lo attacco sullo specchio di camera mia! Così giuro, croce sul cuore, che sarò puntuale!»  
  
Vedere un ragazzone tanto alto guardare a quel modo uno scricciolo come Sakunami e urlargli praticamente in faccia non doveva far presagire nulla di buono se visto da fuori, in effetti.  
  
«Cos... _hah?_»  
  
«ESCI CON ME, PER FAVORE!» - stavolta la sedia cadde per davvero.  
  
«_EEK!_ KOGANE NON C'È BISOGNO DI INCHINARSI! TI STAVO PER DIRE DI SÌ!»  
  
«DAVVERO?!»  
  
«DAVVERO!?» - _sì, davvero davvero_ \- «E comunque cos'è quel tono sorpreso?!»  
  
Vista da fuori avrebbe anche potuto sembrare una discussione, se non un litigio in piena regola (complici i volti a dir poco in fiamme dei due ragazzi e il fatto che si stavano letteralmente urlando contro anziché parlarsi - piccola dimenticanza dovuta all'imbarazzo), ma Koganegawa non aveva la minima intenzione di attaccare Sakunami, per l'appunto, anzi!  
  


* * *

  
  
«Kanji, tesoro, ogni tanto togli i fogliettini che non ti servono più dallo specchio però, altrimenti pulirlo senza rovinarli diventa un'impresa!»  
  
«Non sono semplici fogliettini, mamma, sono promemoria! E comunque ho buttato quelli vecchi giusto ieri.»  
  
«Davvero? Perché ce n'è uno che mi pare sia lì da un bel po'. Quello rosso con su scritto '30 agosto'. È ancora lontanuccio, succede qualcosa di particolare quel giorno?»  
  
«Oh! Sì, ecco... non posso proprio rischiare di dimenticarmelo, quello!»  
  
Tanto per la cronaca, un disastro era e un disastro restava, Kanji, lui per primo ne era convinto. Ma poteva solo migliorare; croce sul cuore.


End file.
